There are many different types of mass transit systems that are used to provide public transportation in urban areas. Such systems often include bus systems, subway systems, elevated train systems, different kinds of light rail systems, among a variety of others.
Urban areas also have many sources of people traffic. For instance, many urban areas have large business buildings and organization worksites or offices where a large number of people work. Similarly, many urban areas have stadiums, ballparks, museums, arenas, convention centers and other venues that host events. All of these places can be significant sources of people traffic in that they can each hold large numbers of people that may use mass transit systems to get to and from those places.
When a person takes a mass transit system around heavy commute times or in a city when a large event occurs (such as a football game, a music concert, etc.) the vehicles in the mass transit system often fill up with people at the stops that are popular at that time. For instance, the popular stops may be those next to a sports stadium during an event at the stadium, those near a large office building when the organization housed by the office building ends its work day, etc. When a mass transit vehicle reaches its capacity, it often does not stop at any stops that it would normally stop at, unless someone wants to depart the vehicle at those stops. Thus, the vehicle passes by stops where it would normally stop, and no one at that stop can get on the vehicle.
In addition, the particular mass transit vehicle that a user may need to take may only come to that stop periodically (such as once every 10 minutes, 15 minutes, etc.). When the mass transit vehicles are passing that stop, because they have already reached their capacity, transit users can be left at the stop waiting until the traffic flow of people in the area dies down, so that there is room on the approaching vehicles.
In addition, some mass transit users prefer to sit when riding in the mass transit vehicle. Even if a mass transit vehicle has capacity, if the people traffic flow is heavy, the mass transit vehicle may not have any seating available. This can cause user discomfort on the mass transit vehicle.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.